


For Unto Us, A Child Is Born

by justanoutlaw



Series: 25 Days of Ficmas 2018 [12]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, F/M, Ficmas, Giving Birth, Hood-Mills Family, Parents Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Robin Hood, Pregnancy, Pregnant Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Wrapping Presents, christmas baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 09:44:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16992633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: Resurrected verse. Regina goes into labor in the wee hours of Christmas morning.





	For Unto Us, A Child Is Born

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 14 of Ficmas. Takes place about a month after Regina and Robin's wedding at the end of the main verse.

Being sick over the holidays sucked, being sick on Christmas was possibly even worse. Regina had been up half the night wrapping last minute gifts with Robin, ignoring his reminders that she was 38 weeks pregnant and should be resting. They had gotten Margot the new LOL Dollhouse and Roland had asked for a new bike, so there was a lot of assembly going on. So, she tackled the dollhouse while he did the bicycle. Henry had been the easiest, asking for a laptop of his own so he could get some writing done. Regina felt sharp pain in her stomach as she put the stickers onto the walls of the plastic home, but she ignored it, figuring the baby was just kicking very hard.

 

After all the presents had either been set up or wrapped, the two tired parents headed upstairs to bed. Robin was softly snoring not long after his head hit the pillow, but Regina found it hard to be comfortable, no matter what position she took. Eventually, she got out of bed and started pacing the room. The pain was only getting worse and she prayed that the contractions were just Braxton Hicks. They still had another two weeks left to go in the pregnancy, he wouldn’t be born on Christmas.

 

Deciding a bath would help calm her, Regina started to run it around three in the morning. Before she could even get in, however, she noticed that there was amniotic fluid on the floor along with what she recognized as the mucus plug.

 

Ready or not, this baby was coming.

 

After managing to get her clothes back on, Regina went into the bedroom and shook her husband awake. “Robin,” she whispered. “Robin, the baby’s coming.”

Robin’s eyes flickered open. “What?”

“My water broke.”

“That can’t be possible. You weren’t having contractions before.”

“I thought they were just Braxton Hicks, but my water broke.”

Robin rubbed any remaining sleep from his eyes. “Okay, um….okay. We need a plan.”

“Just call Will, get dressed and get the bag. I’ll call the doctor.”

 

A half hour later, Will arrived still looking exhausted. Robin and Regina told him he could crash in the guest bedroom, thanking him for rushing over. They gave him instructions to wake up before the kids so they could understand where their parents were.

 

“We’re going to miss seeing them open their gifts,” Regina said, sadly, rubbing her baby bump.

“I told Will to have them wait. He’s gonna bring all the gifts to the hospital and they’ll open them there.”

“It’s not the same as before.”

“Well, I doubt Christmas is ever going to be the same again. This baby is going to have a birthday during it.”

“How are we going to manage both?”

“We’ll figure it out.” Robin squeezed her hand when they reached the red light, just in time for her to have another contraction. He winced as she screamed, hating seeing her in pain, even if it was the fourth time they were going through this.

Regina let out a deep breath after it passed. “Well, this is going to be bigger than the Christmas  present I actually got you.”

“And to think, all I got you was an iPad,” he said, a twinkle in his eyes.

* * *

 

Henry woke up on Christmas morning the same way he did every year. Roland and Margot jumped onto his bed, screaming that it was Christmas. When he was younger, he was as excited as them. Now he was a teenager and getting less sleep, so he was a tad grumpy. Still, hearing Margot somehow made him smile, even if it was just a bit.

 

“Santa came!” She said excitedly. “I got a house for my LOL Dolls!”

“And I got a bike!” Roland added.

“Are Mom and Dad up yet?” Henry asked, stretching a bit.

“No. Margot went to wake them up first, but their bed was empty so we went downstairs and saw the stuff with bows on it.”

Henry furrowed his brows. Normally his siblings woke up before his parents every holiday and they’d all go get them up together. Especially with the baby coming, he knew his mom had been extra tired. “Well, let’s go find them.”

 

The three of them headed downstairs and Henry found the pile of gifts under the tree, with the two big gifts for his siblings out. The stockings hung above the fireplace, which was surprisingly lit. The cookies Margot had left for Santa were eaten, but outside that, there was no evidence of his parents being there.

 

“Hey kids, Merry Christmas.” The three of them turned around to find their uncle Will standing there, dressed in National Lampoon Christmas Vacation pajamas.

“Uncle Will?” Roland tilted his head. “What are you doing here?”

“Your parents called me early this morning to come look after you. Mom went into labor this morning.”

Roland and Margot looked confused, but Henry’s eyes lit up. “Our baby brother’s coming?”

“He was born at 7 this morning, your mom had a pretty quick deliver.”

“We have a new baby brother?!?” Roland asked, shaking with excitement. Will nodded and he turned to Margot squeezing her arm. “You’re a big sister now.”

Margot pouted slightly. The news of her no longer being the baby had been a bit hard on her. It had gotten a little easier when she found out she’d stay the only girl, but it still wasn’t easy. “I wanna see Mommy.”

“We’re going in a bit,” Will promised. “Let’s have some breakfast and then we’ll bring all the presents to the hospital so we can open them with your parents and little brother.”

“What’s his name?” Henry asked.

“We’ll let your parents tell you.”

“But you know?”

“Yup, and I’ve been sworn to secrecy.”

 

The three kids let out groans in almost sync. Will laughed, shaking his head. They were so much like their father.

* * *

 

Regina leaned against the pillows, watching Robin as he cradled their son in his arms. She thought back to her first labor, Henry had taken nearly an entire day to come. Roland had been a C-Section so he was a bit quicker, but Margot had taken 12 hours. Her youngest son had come so fast, which the doctor said was normal, but she had definitely tore and would be in pain for a bit.

 

Seeing her youngest in the arms of her husband, made it all worth it.

 

“You’ve had him for a half hour,” she said. “It’s my turn.”

Robin chuckled, turning and placing him in her arms. “There you go.”

“He’s already got your eyes.”

“All babies are born with blue eyes.”

“Roland wasn’t.”

“True. But I think this baby is going to look more like you too.”

“Nah, I don’t think so.” She kissed her son’s squishy nose. He had weighed more than all her other kids, at 9 pounds. It was probably a good thing he had been born 2 weeks early. “God, he’s so big.”

“That’s good, he’s got a lot of siblings to put up with.”

 

There was a knock at the door and Will entered the room, a Santa hat on his head and a black garbage bag swung over his shoulder.

 

“Ho ho ho,” he said. “Special delivery.”

Regina rolled her eyes. “Where are my other babies?”

“Geez, am I not enough for you Regina?”

“Nope.”

 

He rolled his eyes and opened the door more, allowing the kids to come in. Margot instantly ran to her bedside and Robin picked her up, settling her next to her mom.

 

“Hey Peanut, Merry Christmas. Be careful with your mom, she’s a little sore,” he said, gently.

“Merry Christmas, guys,” Regina said, smiling at all of her kids as the boys crowded around. “Meet your new baby brother.”

“He’s so big,” Henry said. “Bigger than Roland was even.”

“Nine pounds,” Robin told him, ruffling his hair.

“Ouch.”

Regina chuckled. “You could say that.”

Roland climbed on the other side of her, being mindful of the machines. “He looks like Dad. Kinda.”

“We won’t know officially for a couple of more months. Most babies look the same in the beginning. Though we already know he loves to eat, just like his brothers and sister.”

“Officially a Locksley-Mills,” Henry teased.

Margot broke her silence. “Can I hold him?”

“Of course you can,” Regina said. “You’ve just got to support his head.”

 

She helped her daughter hold him, watching a tiny smile go on her face. Robin held his hand under Margot’s just in case, but it was clear how good she was at it.

 

“Hi,” Margot whispered. “I’m your big sister, Margot. You can play with my toys when you’re big enough.” Regina felt the tears well up in her eyes once again, she hadn’t expected her daughter to be so good with him. Will was taking pictures in the background, staying quiet for once.

“Can we finally know his name?” Henry asked.

“Well, for awhile we were going back and forth on a name,” Robin said, gently putting the baby back in his wife’s arms as it was clear Margot was getting bored. “Names are never easy for us. Normally we try to name one name after someone we know. Like you, Henry. You were named after your grandpa and your uncle David.”

“And Roland’s middle name is William,” Regina added.

“Which is the best one,” Will pointed out.

She rolled her eyes. “And Margot’s middle name, Olivia, is after Daddy’s mom. We knew we wanted this baby’s middle name to be Tucker.”

 “He was my uncle, the one who helped me and my mom after my dad passed,” Robin explained. “We still couldn’t think of anything that went until we flipped through a name book and found a name that means hardy, brave and strong. All of the attributes we see in the three of you, and we know that you’ll pass down to him.”

“So,” Regina adjusted her newborn son in her arms as he squirmed. “Everyone meet Wyatt Tucker Locksley-Mills.”

“Wyatt,” Henry repeated. “I like it.”

“Not something he’ll get teased over,” Roland added.

Margot nodded. “It’s cute. Like him.”

 

Robin grinned at his family, watching as Regina allowed Roland and then Henry hold Wyatt. For a long time, he hadn’t felt like their family was whole. This was their first Christmas as a family of 6 and finally, things seemed to fall into place. His wife was alive and healthy. Their marriage was better than ever and they had four beautiful children that he loved more than life itself. Things truly could not be any better.


End file.
